This invention relates to mobile reception of transmitted signals, and in particular to a system and process for continuous reception of information by a mobile receiver unit as the receiver unit passes among a plurality of spaced transmitters.
Program material, live or recorded, may be sent to the mobile receiver unit via radio, infrared or other means on a continuous basis as the mobile receiver unit travels out of range of an originating transmitter.
The present invention will be described primarily in relation to an aircraft while airborne and travelling cross country while receiving signals from transmitting ground stations. The invention, however, is equally applicable to travel in automobiles, buses, trains, water vessels, or any other conveyance in which reception of program information without interruption is desired.
It has been estimated by one major United States airline company that for each flight flown by the aircraft during a year, the difference of one passenger on each flight translates into a revenue difference of $170,000,000 annually. With increasing competition and concentration in the airline industry, it is imperative for an airline's survival that the airline provide state-of-the-art services to attract passengers. Those providing such services will experience growth of passenger revenue miles, while those unable or unwilling to provide services demanded by passengers and dictated by competition will see a decrease or stagnation of growth, and eventual unprofitability and failure.
In providing passenger services, conveniences for the passenger are paramount. For example, since about 1985, telephone service has been available in some aircraft flying in United States airspace. At first, telephones were available at only limited locations on a limited number of aircraft. More recently, however, telephones in some aircraft have been provided at seat back locations, thus increasing convenience to the passenger and utilization of the service, and thus generating additional revenue for the airline and the provider of the telephone service.
Telephone service, however, is only a small portion of services that could be provided to passengers. For example, news, sports events, flight information, hotel information, gate information and a myriad of other possible items of information and entertainment could be provided to passengers to not only inform them, but also reduce boredom on longer flights, thus increasing satisfaction of the customer and leading to greater utilization of aircraft and airlines providing such services.
The present invention is directed to receiving program information and other relevant information by an aircraft (or other mobile receiving unit) as it travels, without discernable interruption by the user. Whether travelling on the ground, in the air, or on the water, a mobile receiving unit operating in accordance with the present invention can continuously receive information and provide such information to passengers, crew, and anyone or anything else desiring access to the information received.